User talk:Rayman901
Hi. I'm Rayman901, and I love Hatsune Miku. I also own my game 'Hatsune Miku Project Mirai DX'. List of songs i've listened (Youtube): #Kagome Kagome - Circle You, Circle You - HM #World is Mine - HM #Onii Yuukai - HM, KR, ML & SK #Ah, It's a wonderful cat life!- KL & MG #Alice Human Sacrafice - SM, SK, HM, KR & KL #Dark Wood Circus - HM, SK, KR & KL #I can take off my panties! - KR #Magnet - KR & KL #Love is War - HM #Hello/How are you - HM #Hide and Seek - SeeU #Now, which one? - Trick or Treat? - KR & KL #Kagome Kagome (Horror) - ML & HM #Trick and Treat - KR & KL #Senbonzakura - HM #Anamanaguchi - HM #Matryoshka - HM & MG #Go Google It - ML & GG #Evil Food Eater Conchita - SM, KR & KL List of songs I've finished (Mirai DX): #Finder (DSLR remix - re:edit) - HM (Tap Easy, Normal & Hard) #Sweet Magic - KR (Tap Easy, Normal & Hard) #Deep Sea Girl - HM (Tap Easy & Normal) #Animal Fortune-telling - HM, KR, ML & SM (Tap Easy,Normal & Hard) #Terekakushi Shishunki - KL & SK (Tap Easy, Normal & Hard) #The World is Mine - HM (Tap Easy) #Amatsu Kitsune - KR (Tap Easy & Normal) #Ageage Again - HM (Tap Easy & Normal) #Clover♣Club - HM (Tap Easy & Normal) #Yumeyume - HM (Tap Easy) #Doremifa Rondo - HM (Tap Easy & Normal) #Reverse Rainbow - HM-KR, KR-KL & HM-ML (Tap Easy, Normal & Hard) #Koneko No Payapaya - HM-SM (Tap Easy, Normal & Hard) #Hello/How Are You? - HM (Tap Easy & Normal) #Kokoro - KR (Tap Easy) #Piano*Girl - HM (Tap Easy & Normal) #Happy Synthesizer - ML-MG (Tap Easy, Normal & Hard) #Sing & Smile - HM & KR (Tap Easy & Normal) #1/6 -Out of the Gravity- - HM (Tap Easy) #Mousou Sketch - HM (Tap Easy & Normal) #1925 - HM, KR, KL, ML, SK & SM (Tap Easy, Normal & Hard) #Matryoshka - HM-MG (Tap Easy) #Cendrillon - HM-SK (Tap Easy) #Adolescence - KR-KL (Tap Easy) #On the Rocks - SM-SK (Tap Easy) #No Logic - ML (Tap Easy) #Hello, Planet. - HM (Tap Easy & Normal) #Romeo and Cinderella - HM, KR & ML (Tap Easy, Normal, Hard & Super-Hard) #LOL -Lots of Laugh- - HM (Tap Easy, Normal & Hard) #Senbonzakura - HM (Tap Easy, Normal & Hard) #Aku no Musune - KR (Tap Easy) #Aku no Meshitsukai - KL (Tap Easy) #Snowman - SK & KL (Tap Easy & Normal) #Invinsible - MG-KR (Tap Easy) #Gaikotsu Gakudan to Riria - HM (Tap Easy) #Arifureta Sekai Seifuku - HM (Tap Easy) #Electric Love - HM (Tap Easy & Normal) #Melancholic - KR (Tap Easy, Normal & Hard) #1 2 Fanclub - MG-KR (Tap Easy & Normal) #Electric Angel - HM & KR (Tap Easy & Normal) #Interviewer - ML & HM (Tap Easy, Normal & Hard) #Tricolore Airline - HM (Tap Easy) #Piano x Forte x Scandal - SM, HM & KR (Tap Easy, Normal & Hard) #Kimi no Taion - HM (Tap Easy) #Glow - HM (Tap Easy & Normal) #Nice to meet you, Mr. Earthling - HM (Tap Easy) #Watashi no Jikan - HM (Tap Easy) #Shake it! - HM (Tap Easy) Names Meaning (Shorts): #HM - Hatsune Miku #KR - Kagamine Rin #KL - Kagamine Len #ML - Megurine Luka #SK - Shion Kaito (KAITO) #SM - Sakine Meiko (MEIKO) #MG - Megpoid Gumi (GUMI) #GG - Gackpoid Gakupo #SeeU - SeeU Vocaloid birthdays I've celebrated: #Hatsune Miku #Bartasonic Pictures of vocaloids: * https://m.facebook.com/bartek.strzyzewski.7/albums/910167479049534/?ref=m_notif&notif_t=like Friend Code (3DS): *0791-2035-3631 Rank (Mirai DX): Upper-End Pyuo Master Praise our Miku! Dance Move Showcase: Yes Tune Showcase: Yes Comment Showcase: Yes Outfits (Mirai DX): #Hatsune Miku - Electric Angel + Piano x Forte x Scandal (Meiko) #Kagamine Rin - Piano x Forte x Scandal + Interviewer (Luka) #Kagamine Len - Shake it! + Piano x Forte x Scandal (Kaito) #Megurine Luka - Sing & Smile + Senbonzakura (Miku) #KAITO - Terekakushi Shishunki + Terekakushi Shishunki (Len) #MEIKO - Koneko no Payapaya + Animal Fortune-telling (Rin)